The Ending of a Family
by kurafoxgirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Kurama would do when Shiori dies? Well, this is what I think would happen. Please note that this is NOT a happy story. Song fic.


A funeral.

A dressed up body in a fancy box is lowered into the ground. A small group gathers around. None of them cry.

Except for one.

Red hair and bleary emerald eyes stand out against the charcoal suit. The others are there for him. He did not ask for their presence on the lonely day, but they came anyway. He was their teammate after all. Teams stick together, right?

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

A cold breeze was blowing. The grass swayed, playing in the wind. Flowers of various kinds gently beat against a smooth granite stone.

A shadow falls over the grave, red hair blows in the ongoing breeze. A slight shiver goes through the inadequately clothed visitor. A whisper comes from the pale lips, almost lost in the winter wind.

"Mother,"

He turns and leaves.

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends._

Silver hair flows in the midnight breeze. A full moon illuminates a foreign being. Fox ears twitch slightly, golden eyes take in the sight before him. Flower stems clutched tight in his hands slowly turn red. Fangs draw blood from his lips.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

He is gone, the bloodied flowers fall to the ground.

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

He walks slowly through the woods, his eyes on the grave.

_The innocent can never last_

Another is crouched over the grave. Fangs bared, he starts to approach.

_Wake me up when September ends_

Soft singing comes to his ears and he stops.

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

His step father.

Silver hair swings behind him as he turns and walks the path he had come.

_Wake me up when September ends_

He watches from afar. Another dressed up body in a fancy box is lowered into the ground.

Another crowd gathers around, none are crying.

Except for one.

Red hair and brown eyes are darkened by his charcoal suit. The others are there for him. He did not ask for their presence, but they came anyway. He barely knows them.

A shadow moves in the forest, silver hair swaying behind him. Golden eyes focus on a grave.

The grave.

Memories flood him and the tears return.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memories rest_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

A cold breeze was blowing. The grass swayed, playing in the wind. Flowers of various kinds gently beat against a granite stone.

A shadow alls over the grave, red hair blows in the ongoing breeze. Brown eyes are full of tears. A whisper comes from the pale lips, almost lost in the winter wind.

"Father,"

He slowly becomes as the first.

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

A visitor in white has come to see the gave for a final time. His blood flows freely.

He kneels before his mother's grave and waters it with his tears. His time runs short.

He whispers her name one last time.

"Shiori…mother…"

A funeral.

A dressed up body in a fancy box is lowered into the ground beside his mother. A small group gathers around. All of them cry.

A whisper comes from one of the group, almost lost to the wind.

"I'm sorry Kurama. I wasn't able to help you,"

A shadow moves in the forest, red hair swaying behind him. Brown eyes focus on a grave.

The grave.

Memories flood him and the tears return.

How long until he winds up like his half-brother?

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Wake me up when September ends"

By: Greenday

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song "Wake me up when September ends."

To all that this may concern (which are very few since no one reads my fan fiction)I have taken Trust off of to rewrite it and make it more interesting. I am also working on Perfect even though only two people requested that I make it an ongoing story.

Also, to those who have or believe in religion and the power of prayer, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you please pray for my friend Megan? Her mother died Thursday night of cancer (1-20-05). She has had a hard last year. She must now attend court to learnher fate of who will get custody of her. Megan is the kind of person who never cries. When I heard that she was crying, it tore me apart inside. Please help me as I pray for her. Thank you in advanceto all who pray for her.

Kurafoxgirl


End file.
